5 Sentidos
by Agatha Worthington
Summary: Akane pasa el fin de semana fuera con sus amigas y Ranma se queda solo con la familia, esperando el reencuentro.


**5 ****sentidos**

Ranma caminaba un viernes de regreso a casa, solo. Akane no se encontraba junto a él como era habitual. Había regresado un poco antes porque tenía prisa. Se iba a pasar el fin de semana a casa de una amiga en el campo. No estaría de vuelta hasta el domingo a la hora de comer.

El chico nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero aquella coincidencia le fastidió especialmente. El domingo era su cumpleaños, su décimo octavo cumpleaños nada menos.

Y ella elegía este fin de semana precisamente para irse a una estúpida excursión. Si al menos hubiera sido para entrenarse lo comprendería, pero sólo se iba a pasar el rato con sus amigas, nada más. ¿Qué iban a hacer que era tan importante? ¿Lavarse el pelo juntas? ¿Pintarse las uñas y reírse de tonterías? ¿Hablar de tiendas y de chicos? ¡Bah!

¿Y a qué venían esas prisas? Había salido disparada sin esperarlo, porque tenía que terminar de prepararse la maleta, había dicho. Ni que se le fuera a escapar el tren. Según sus cálculos tenía tiempo más que suficiente. Bien, pues no iba a ser él quien le hiciera compañía mientras esperara en la estación (seguro que con más de media hora de sobra).

Cuando llegó a casa se escuchaban pasos frenéticos en el piso de arriba, sin duda de Akane, corriendo de un lado para otro, buscando cosas que echar en la maleta.

"Qué bruta es" pensó, "al final tendré que ayudarla a cargar con el equipaje". Y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Justo entonces lo llamó la dulce voz de la hermana mayor de Akane.

—Ranma, qué suerte que hayas llegado por fin. Necesito que me hagas un favor, es urgente.

—Uhm... bueno pero...

—Se han acabado los huevos y los necesito para la cena, por favor, a mí no me da tiempo a ir a comprarlos, después tengo que salir.

—Uhm, pero Akane..., ¿no necesitará ayuda para llegar a la estación?, con el equipaje y eso.

—Oh, no te preocupes, va a ir mi padre.

—Ah... Bueno...

—Oh, ¿me ayudas, entonces? Gracias, Ranma, eres un encanto. Toma el dinero.

Kasumi le entregó unas monedas y se metió de nuevo en la cocina.

"Bueno, supongo que si me doy prisa...", Ranma salió por la puerta y se encaminó hacia la tienda a paso ligero.

**Viernes****, 17.17 ****H****.**

—¿Qué? ¿Que se ha ido ya?

—Hace dos minutos. ¿Por qué, querías despedirte?

—No es eso.

—Ya.

—¡Te digo que no es eso, Nabiki!

Ranma acababa de volver de la tienda, había tardado más de la cuenta porque, por lo visto, toda Nerima había decidido salir a comprar a la misma tienda al mismo tiempo, y había tenido que esperar ocho minutos y medio a que le cobraran.

"Bah, tampoco es que quisiera verla" concluyó su orgulloso ego.

Esa noche, la familia cenó casi en silencio, sin las constantes riñas entre los dos adolescentes.

—Qué silenciosa está la casa—, comentó el señor Tendo. —Cómo se nota que mi niña no está.

—Sí— respondió Ranma mientras inocentemente escogía el mejor bocado del plato.

Todos le miraron. Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa, los padres con una sonrisa esperanzada y Kasumi con una sonrisa muy tierna.

—Por fin se respira algo de paz.

Las expresiones de los demás reflejaron un "era demasiado bueno para ser cierto" que ninguno se molestó en ocultar.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el muchacho sin comprender.

—Nada.

**Sábado****, 10.23 ****H****.**

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se levantó tarde. Pensó en salir a correr, pero le entró pereza y sólo se levantó cuando el estómago le gruñó tan fuerte que parecía no haber comido en una semana.

Se sirvió de todo y comió con apetito.

—Vaya, Ranma, sí que te has levantado con hambre.

—Sí, podría comerme hasta algo que Akane hubiera cocinado.

—Eso no ha sido muy bonito, deberías ser más agradable con tu prometida.

—Perdón, Kasumi.

Se guardó para sí la contestación que en seguida le vino a la punta de la lengua, pero a Kasumi no era capaz de replicarle. De modo que se dedicó a seguir engullendo y cuando terminó salió a tumbarse en el jardín del estanque a tomar el sol.

Pasó toda la mañana holgazaneando y disfrutando de un fin de semana sin deberes de clase, ya los haría el lunes o se los copiaría de Akane. Hoy no pensaba estudiar, y el día de su cumpleaños menos todavía.

Pero cuando, tras dos horas de vagar por la casa y un intento de entrenar con su padre, se dio cuenta de que no había nada interesante que hacer, empezó a pensar incluso en echarle un vistazo a los apuntes de la semana.

Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió al viejo que se acercaba doblando la esquina, seguramente venía buscándolo. No tenía ganas de luchar con él en ese momento, así es que de un salto trepó al tejado y se sentó allí, justo encima de la habitación de Akane.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Cotillear con sus amigas y ponerlo verde. Reír como una tonta con los chistes más estúpidos. Pasárselo bien mientras él se quedaba allí, aburrido y... solo.

Podría ir a ver a Ucchan. Uff, no, hoy no estaba para sus neuras.

¿Y Shampú? No, probablemente trataría de envenenarlo con algún "pastel de cumpleaños".

¿Dónde estaba Ryoga cuando se le necesitaba?

Se preguntó si podría mirar sólo un poquito los apuntes de Akane.

"Sólo para ver si me he perdido mucho esta semana, no pienso estudiar ni nada."

Se descolgó despacio por la cornisa del tejado y se alegró al comprobar que la ventana no estaba cerrada por dentro.

En su cuarto todo estaba siempre muy ordenado. La cartera junto al escritorio. Su uniforme pulcramente colgado en una percha. La cama impecable y todos sus peluches encantadoramente colocados sobre ella. La habitación parecía incluso más grande y silenciosa sin la chica allí.

Observó las fotografías que pendían de un panel en la pared, él aparecía en casi todas. Sonrió muy levemente, mientras se acercaba a mirarlas más de cerca. Sí, allí estaban ellos dos, recordaba todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que se habían tomado aquellas fotos.

Se giró recordando de pronto lo que había venido a buscar. La cartera estaba allí, pero él se detuvo simplemente mirándola en medio de la habitación. Había algo en el ambiente que delataba la existencia de Akane entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Cuando lo pensó un poco, cerrando los ojos descubrió que incluso se podía percibir su olor.

**Sábado****, 18.13 ****H****.**

Casi había pasado el sábado, y Ranma tenía la sensación de que se había escurrido de entre sus dedos a pesar de que el día se había hecho eterno.

—Bueno, chico, qué quieres que te regalemos por tu cumpleaños, no todos los días se cumplen 18 años.

—¿Para qué preguntas viejo, si luego me regalarás cualquier cosucha?

—Yo pienso hacer una comida especial, Ranma.

—¿De verdad? Wow, eso sí que es un buen regalo.

Pocas cosas había que le pudieran gustar más que una buena comida.

—Umh... entonces ¿mañana comemos todos juntos? Quiero decir, ¿mamá vendrá también?

—¿Tu madre? ¿Se lo has dicho tú?

—Yo no. ¿Se supone que tengo que invitar a mi propia madre? ¡¿No deberías hablar tú con ella? ¡Sois mis padres!

—Tranquilo, Ranma. Yo he hablado con ella hoy y me ha dicho que vendrá a ayudarme a cocinar.

—Ah, ¿sí? —al muchacho le brillaron los ojos, emocionado. Eso era aún mejor regalo. —Bien.

Y Akane llegaría para la hora de la comida, estarían todos, no podía recordar haber celebrado un cumpleaños rodeado de tanta gente que le importara. Pensar eso lo hizo desear que lo que quedaba de día transcurriera aún más deprisa y que llegara ya el día siguiente. Se sintió un poco infantil pero ni siquiera pudo evitar el cosquilleo en el estómago, que no lo abandonó hasta después de cenar, cuando se echó a leer comics, panza abajo sobre unos cojines en el salón, mientras los demás veían la tele.

Justo cuando empezaban los títulos de crédito de un absurdo programa concurso, sonó el teléfono. Kasumi fue fue a cogerlo y desde el pasillo se escuchó su exclamación de sorpresa:—¡Oh, Akane!

El señor Tendo se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia el aparato preguntando preocupado si había sucedido algo malo. El señor Saotome salió detrás de él movido por la curiosidad. Ranma no hizo un solo gesto más que girar la cabeza en dirección del revuelo, fingiendo indiferencia, pero Nabiki bajó el volumen de la televisión hasta el mínimo. El muchacho la miró interrogativo.

—Es por si querías oír lo que están hablando, es Akane.

—Me da igual lo que tenga que decir —respondió él malhumorado.

—A lo mejor llama para decir que mañana no le dará tiempo a venir a comer.

El muchacho se esforzó por no mudar el rostro y le restó importancia.

—Qué va, seguro que llama para saludar y que tu padre no se preocupe.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo inocentemente la chica. Pero ya había introducido la duda en la dura cabecita del chico.

—Muy bien, cariño —se oyó decir al señor Tendo. —¿Qué? Sí, está aquí, ¿quieres hablar con él? —las orejas de Ranma se pusieron de punta como las de un perro alerta.— Muy bien, tesoro, hasta mañana. ¡Ranma, ponte al teléfono, Akane quiere hablar contigo!

Ranma se levantó y sin decir palabra se encaminó hacia la puerta de la sala, enrojeciendo al pasar junto a Nabiki y ver la sonrisa cargada de intención que le dirijía.

—Ah... hola—, dijo cuando tomó el recibidor y se lo puso en la oreja. Al otro lado, con voz bajita y dubitativa escuchó a su prometida.

—Hola, Ranma.

—Ah... dime...

—Nada... espero que no te estén haciendo la vida imposible entre todos, te he dejado solo ante el peligro.

En ese momento, Ranma se dio cuenta de que los demás, que habían vuelto a entrar en el salón, lo observaban desde la puerta, espiando cada palabra que decía. Frunció el ceño asegurándose de que lo veían, y se giró dándoles la espalda.

—Y que lo digas, esto no se hace.

—Bueno, aguanta un poco más, mañana estaré ahí y tomaré el relevo.

Ranma miró primero a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie demasiado cerca que pudiera oírle, y en voz baja preguntó.

—¿A qué hora llegarás?

—El tren llega allí a las 11.15 de la mañana.

—Ah, vale.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a buscarme?— En su voz se adivinaba una sonrisa, que el estúpido orgullo del muchacho se empeñó en tomarse a mal, y respondió sin pensar.

—¿Quién, yo? No. ¿Por qué iba a querer?

—Pues no sé ¿porque soy tu prometida?— la ironía era evidente.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme?

—¡Idiota! Si no quieres, no vengas, ¿quién te lo está pidiendo?

—Tú no, desde luego. Ni siquiera quisiste verme antes de irte...

La muchacha tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Pues saliste corriendo.

—No pude esperar más, se me escapaba el tren.

¿Eso significaba que lo había estado esperando? Por alguna razón, eso lo calmó.

—Bueno... pues, mañana nos vemos...

—Sí... hasta mañana...

—Hasta mañana...

—Que descanses...

—Y tú...

El teléfono hizo "cling" cuando lo colgó.

**Domingo****, 10.00 ****H****.**

La carrera matutina no lo había calmado. Se había levantado con una imperiosa necesidad de actividad continua y por eso había decidido salir a correr como casi todas las mañanas. Pero no se encontraba relajado como otras veces.

Después de correr había buscado a su padre para entrenar con él un poco (Genma aprovechó para ofrecerle una "lección avanzada" sobre otra de sus absurdas pero efectivas técnicas como regalo de cumpleaños). Se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Pero cuando miró el reloj sólo hacía una hora y veinte minutos que se había levantado.

Bajó a la cocina y ayudó a Kasumi a fregar los platos. Eran las 10.09 de la mañana.

Para pasar el tiempo tomó el periódico local e intentó leerlo, pero resultó mucho más aburrido de lo que había imaginado. Las 10.14 H.

Volvió a su cuarto y recordó las infinitas veces que su madre le repetía que lo ordenara. Se puso a ello, pero tras sacar toda la ropa sucia y recoger los futones, quedaba bien poco por hacer y terminó en seguida. Sólo eran las 10.22 H.

La espera se estaba haciendo interminable metido allí dentro de la casa, de modo que decidió salir a dar un paseo hasta la estación, que estaba bastante cerca. El señor Tendo y su padre se alegraron mucho de que se preocupara tanto por su prometida que no pudiera soportar más la espera. Ranma no se molestó en señalar que sólo salía con tanto tiempo porque se aburría sin tener nada que hacer.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que, conforme se acercaba más a la estación del tren, más aguda se hacía esa sensación en el estómago. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero cada vez era más fuerte. Y tenía claro porqué.

La noche anterior, al oír la voz de Akane en el teléfono se había dado cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos. Lo había decepcionado no haberla podido ver antes de irse, su olor en su habitación lo había hecho recordar muchos momentos, era cierto que se notaba la ausencia de su risa inundando la casa. Sólo un poco más y en menos de una hora volvería a tenerla al alcance de su mano.

Y no podía negar que eso lo hacía sentir como quien recibe las primeras lluvias de agosto, o la primera brisa fresca tras el calor insoportable del verano. Su boca dibujó una leve sonrisa.

En la estación reinaba la tranquilidad. Unas pocas personas aguardaban.

El sol brillaba alto y empezaba a hacer calor. No un calor sofocante, pero sí lo suficiente como para buscar una sombra. Ranma se detuvo bajo el alero del tejado de las oficinas en la estación.

Por megafonía se escuchó el anuncio de la llegada de un tren procedente de una ciudad cuyo nombre no llegó a entenderse muy bien debido un repentino escándalo que, en ese momento, se formó en el andén a escasos metros del muchacho. El alboroto se debía al berrinche que un niño había tomado, al parecer porque su madre no quería comprarle una golosina de la máquina expendedora que había junto a la puerta. La pobre mujer miraba azorada a su alrededor pidiendo disculpas y arrastrando al niño hacia el interior de la estación.

En otra situación a Ranma le habría tenido sin cuidado el episodio, sin embargo, en esa ocasión notó cómo se había irritado contra el crío caprichoso y malcriado. Suspiró y se movió del sitio hasta colocarse más cerca de donde se detendrían los primeros vagones.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Observó a una mariposa revolotear alrededor de un macetón de flores blancas que adornaba la acera, era bonita. Akane tenía unos pendientes que se parecían a aquella mariposa.

El tren anunciado llegó. Él sabía que era demasiado pronto como para que fuera el de ella. Pero eso no le impidió escrutar la muchedumbre de gente que repentinamente inundó el espacio frente a él y buscarla con la mirada. Observó a muchas parejas que al encontrarse se abrazaron y besaron y aquellas muestras de afecto le parecieron excesivamente efusivas. Casi se sonrojó. Enseguida miró para otro lado y descubrió que el andén volvía a quedar bastante vacío en pocos minutos.

De nuevo se resignó a esperar, apoyado contra la pared. Aquella inactividad le estaba destrozando los nervios, pensó que nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Volvió a exhalar un suspiro, se separó de la pared y echó a andar hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma. Cuando llegó al final dio media vuelta y desandó el camino en sentido contrario.

Había un anciano sentado en un banco de madera junto al que pasó en su ir y venir. Al llegar a su altura por tercera vez , éste le echó una simpática mirada y luego sonrió como para sí mismo y dejó de prestarle atención al chico. Fue curioso. No había reparado en el hombre hasta entonces y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, pero se lo veía tranquilo, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. A Ranma le resultó no menos que chocante, ¿estaría aquel anciano esperando a alguien también?

De repente, el ruido de los altavoces lo sobresaltó. Esta vez repitieron claramente la procedencia del tren. Era el de Akane.

Miró a lo lejos, al horizonte de casas, pero aún no se veía nada. Encaminó sus pasos hacia donde había estado esperando antes, al igual que muchos de los que aguardaban también, algunos con maletas. Vio aparecer el tren antes de escucharlo avanzar cada vez más despacio por las vías, disminuyendo su velocidad gradualmente hasta que se detuvo por completo y se abrieron las puertas. Ranma se acercó e inmediatamente se vio envuelto por la multitud de los que salían en tropel y los que se alineaban para entrar. Buscó con la mirada en todas direcciones.

Había gente de todos los tamaños y colores de pelo. Ninguna era Akane, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿habría perdido el tren? Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando otras posibilidades apareció ella, dos vagones más allá de donde él se encontraba, justo en frente de donde había estado esperando en primer lugar. Llevaba un vestido blanco. La observó avanzar unos pasos e inmediatamente girar la cabeza a su alrededor. Era evidente que buscaba a alguien que hubiera ido a recibirla.

Ranma era bastante alto y alcanzaba a verle la coronilla, pero Akane era más bien de estatura baja, por lo tanto le costaba ver más allá de unas pocas cabezas entre el gentío. Desapareció de su vista durante un segundo que lo alarmó por un instante. Y luego, de golpe, la gente comenzó a desaparecer de nuevo y un espació se abrió entre ellos. Akane lo miró sorprendida.

Y allí se quedaron, a unos pasos, quietos y sin decir nada. La mente de Ranma se quedó en blanco, debía de parecer un estúpido allí plantado. Ella dio el primer paso.

—Has venido —afirmó.

Él no dijo ni hizo nada. Ella esbozó una sonrisa. El aliento de Ranma se quedó en su garganta.

—Fe-feliz cumpleaños.

El chico pareció reaccionar a eso y dio él mismo un paso. Ella soltó su maleta, se adelantó cerrando el espacio que los separaba y se aferró a su cuello.

Casi por instinto Ranma la abrazó y la apretó contra sí de forma protectora. Se sorprendió siendo consciente como nunca antes del aroma de su cabello y del tacto suave de su piel al rozarle el brazo. Del revoloteo que el verla y escuchar su voz le provocaban en el estómago. Y descubrió horrorizado el deseo de besar sus labios que se había apoderado del él.

Aquel cálido recibimiento no pasó desapercibido a la muchacha, y con una sonrisa que no pudo controlar y en un susurro le preguntó:

—Me alegro de que hayas venido. ¿Me has echado de menos?

"Oh, sí," pensó él. "Con todos mis cinco sentidos".


End file.
